world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
031415-AceniaKolena-skulls
GT: Acenia knocks on the door next to yours, rather cheerily. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ AA: Kolena comes to the door, a little surprised to be getting a visitor. She is even more surprised when she sees who the visitor is. AA: "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Hello. ♪ I Believe I Know You From Derse. ♪♪♪" AA: "♪♪♪ Mil-- ♪♪♪" Kolena blinks her eyes a few times before looking a little confused. "♪♪♪ Actually I Do Not Think I Ever Caught Your Real Name. ♪♪♪" GT: Acenia stands at the door next to kolena's door and blinks at Kolena. GT: "Oh! I'm Acenia. I have a present for you!" AA: Kolena blushes a little, taken aback. "♪♪♪ A Present? ♪ For Me? ♪ But We Have Barely Ever Even Spoken. ♪ And....I Do Not Believe I Would Have Made The Warmest First Impression On Derse. ♪♪♪" GT: "Well, I mean... They asked me to. It's definitely better for our teams as a whole." Acenia opens her grimoire and summons two skulls. One appears bearing the Light symbol, and another with the symbol for Heart. AA: Kolena watches in fascination. GT: "So... These are Acenia and Acenia. They want to help you get better at your aspects." GT: "Acenia, Witch of Light, and Acenia, Witch of Heart, if you are able to distribute her to Melnia when you find her!" GT: "They will lend you some of their magic. But sometimes they have to go to Coven meetings, so if you can't find them, they just kinda magically go." Acenia points to a seal etched into the bottom of the skull of Light. AA: Kolena blinks a few times. "♪♪♪ Oh, It Is Mary, Actually. ♪ Not Melnia. ♪ She Does Not See Herself As A Troll But As A Human. ♪♪♪" GT: "Oh! But we have a Mari?" GT: "We have two Mari" AA: "♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ It Is Somewhat Confusing. ♪ They Are Pronounced Differently Though. ♪♪♪" GT: "Marii." Acenia stresses the supposed Latin plural of Maris. AA: "♪♪♪ But I Would Be Happy To Deliver It To Her. ♪ She Is....A Friend. ♪ It Is Strange To Realize I Can Now Say That About People Other Than Tethys Though. ♪♪♪" GT: "Thank you!" GT: "I have more of these to deliver." AA: "♪♪♪ So These Skulls Have The Same Name As You. ♪ It Strikes Me As Unlikely That That Is A Coincidence. ♪♪♪" GT: "But maybe we can talk more sometime?" she makes a little wave motion, trying to dodge that part of the conversation. AA: "♪♪♪ Oh. ♪ Okay. ♪ Yes, If You Would Like. ♪ I Should Probably Apologize More For My Behavior On Derse Anyway. ♪ I Am Making An Effort To Be Less....Well, Less Whatever It Is That I Am. ♪♪♪" AA: "♪♪♪ And Perhaps If We Spend More Time Together I Can Come Up With A Nickname For You That Is More Personal And Therefore Representing A More Affectionate Level Of Hostility Rather Than Something Surface And Impersonal. ♪♪♪" GT: "Hmm... I think I was also upset that people were able to fly better than me." AA: "♪♪♪ If It Makes You Feel Any Better, I Have Been 'flying' ♪♪♪" she makes quotation symbols with her fingers as she says this "♪♪♪ For Years. ♪ The Dream Flight Only Reduces The Possibility Of Breaking My Ankle On A Bad Fall. ♪♪♪" GT: Acenia frowns. "It is just frustrating to be a witch that can't fly as well as someone without a broom." AA: "♪♪♪ Do You Fly In The Real World As Well? ♪♪♪" GT: "I hope so! I've been trying...." GT: "Ah..." Acenia touches her grimoire at her side quickly. "Right! I have more of these to deliver!" GT: "See you later!" AA: "♪♪♪ Oh, Yes, Of Course. ♪ I Apologize For Keeping You. ♪♪♪" AA: "♪♪♪ I Am Going To Bed Soon. ♪ Perhaps If You Also Sleep We Shall See One Another On Derse. ♪♪♪" GT: "Maybe!"